


Les Chroniques égarées - Cycle I : La Genèse

by Dynasties_IsaFaradien



Series: Dynasties : Les Chroniques égarées [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Bane Trilogy - Drew Karpyshyn, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Love, Crossover, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Consent, Family Drama, Gender Dysphoria, Gender or Sex Swap, Internalized Misogyny, Kid Loki, Lime, Masturbation, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Character Tags to be Added - Freeform, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teen Loki, Unplanned Pregnancy, baby Loki, difficult birth, headcanons, other relationship tags to be added - Freeform, “X-Wing” Series Reference
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynasties_IsaFaradien/pseuds/Dynasties_IsaFaradien
Summary: [Crossover/UA] Une collection de textes bonus en tous genres, connectés à une large variété de points du Cycle I, « La Genèse ». Scènes coupées, scènes alternatives, flashbacks... suivront le cours de publication de cette première phase de la saga, avec des liens renvoyant à leur chapitre de rattachement.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja & Odin (Marvel), Odin (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dynasties : Les Chroniques égarées [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848316





	1. Émancipées (Hela #1)

**Author's Note:**

> J'inaugure ce recueil qui va accompagner les sept cycles de la saga “Dynasties”. Ici, je publierai des textes que l'on peut considérer comme bonus, généralement rattachés à des chapitres existants dans les cycles, donc le rythme de publication de ce recueil dépendra entièrement de la progression de l'histoire d'origine.

**1 – Émancipées**

_Cycle I – Tome 1 : Hela (#1)_

_Rattaché au chapitre n°11 : Déesses et Valkyries_

\- Quel ridicule, cette histoire de Valkyries ! s'exclama Astríd. Et notre roi qui encourage ces jeunes écervelées à quitter leurs foyers pour se lancer à l'aventure avec les hommes !

\- La décadence des mœurs ! l'approuva Bessia. À ce rythme, plus aucune jeune fille de bonne éducation n'arrivera vierge au mariage !

La Reine Wisna tenait salon, et ses dames de compagnie s'étaient immédiatement emparées du sujet qui faisait l'actualité du moment au Royaume Éternel : la nouvelle légion exclusivement féminine annoncée par Odin.

\- Qu'avez-vous donc, Cillié ? s'enquit gentiment Wisna. Vous semblez troublée, tout d'un coup.

L'aristocrate interpellée releva vivement la tête vers sa souveraine.

\- Eh bien, ma fille a décidé de s'enrôler dans cette légion, fit-elle d'un air penaud et presque contrit. Je n'ai pu la faire revenir sur sa folle décision.

\- Oh, je suis si peinée pour vous, ma chère, minauda Bessia. Cet affront qu'elle a osé vous faire !

\- Je me demande bien ce que j'ai pu rater dans son éducation...

\- Voyons, ma chère, ce n'est pas de votre faute ! tenta de la rassurer Astríd. Nous avons toutes pu observer vos efforts extraordinaires pour contenir cette jeune rebelle depuis des années. Malheureusement, même les familles les plus dignes et distinguées peuvent voir émerger des brebis galeuses dans leurs rangs.

Wisna détourna son regard vert, mal à l'aise. Le visage de sa fille était apparu dans ses pensées, durant une fraction de seconde. Le pincement au cœur qui l'avait accompagné, lui, perdura.

Et elle, qu'avait- _elle_ fait de travers durant les très jeunes années de Hela ? Était-ce la décision de la confier à une gouvernante qui avait irrémédiablement distendu leurs liens ? C'était pourtant une pratique habituelle, qui ne conduisait que rarement à de telles situations entre mères et filles.

Ou bien était-ce la faute exclusive de l'éducation qu'Odin avait décidé de donner à cette petite fille déjà boudeuse ?

\- Votre Majesté, tout va bien ? se risqua Bessia, sortant la souveraine de ses songes.

\- Cette conversation m'a seulement menée à penser à Hela, avoua Wisna aux trois femmes qu'elle considérait comme ses amies.

\- Que vous deviez être triste, se chagrina Cillié. Ce mauvais vent d'émancipation aura eu raison de nos magnifiques enfants.

\- Des rumeurs courent sur la Princesse, ajouta Astríd. Elles la disent sur le point de devenir la Déesse de la Guerre.

Cillié et Bessia échangèrent un regard effaré.

\- Je suis au courant de ce qui se raconte à ce sujet, répondit Wisna.

\- Est-ce vrai ?

\- Ce serait une hérésie, persifla Astríd.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Odin veut la nommer Déesse de la Mort.

Les trois dames de compagnie en perdirent leurs mots.

\- Nommer une femme..., murmura finalement Bessia, une _femme_ , pleine de fertilité et de vie, comme Déesse de la _Mort_...

\- C'est affligeant, termina Astríd pour elle.

\- Ma pauvre Reine, sanglota Cillié, aucun affront ne vous aura été épargné !

\- Une fille héritière, énuméra Astríd, un refus de votre Roi de vous visiter pour avoir un fils, et maintenant, cela...

\- Asgard partira bientôt en cendres, et cette impression ne fait que se renforcer au fil des décennies, déclara Wisna d'une voix usée. Gardons nos pleurs et nos lamentations pour le jour où l’apocalypse nous tombera dessus, devançant le Ragnarök pourtant prédit depuis des millénaires.

Elle détourna le regard une fois de plus, tournant sa tête aux cheveux noirs coiffés méticuleusement vers le paysage visible depuis la baie vitrée du salon d'apparat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous pouvez le constater, le féminisme, c'était pas gagné dans cette version d'Asgard !
> 
> \--> [Tome 1, chapitre n°11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/61896511)


	2. Reddition (Hela #2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aujourd'hui, je vous propose le premier bonus qui accompagnera le chapitre 13, qui est la fin originale de ce même chapitre. Elle a été remaniée très tôt dans l'écriture du tome car elle menait à une situation assez inextricable, que vous pourrez lire ici prochainement dans la version alternative du chapitre 14.

**2 – Reddition**

_Cycle I – Tome 1 : Hela (#2)_

_Fin originale du chapitre n°13 : Conquistador_

_(Hela le toisa en silence.)_ Elle n'avait rien à lui opposer, dans l'immédiat. Ni mots, ni armes.

Ses Valkyries seraient plus efficaces une fois débarquées face à face avec un potentiel ennemi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'était court, mais pour vous nourrir, il y aura aussi une scène coupée rattachée à ce chapitre ;)
> 
> \--> [Tome 1, chapitre n°13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/62258314)


	3. Adumar (Hela #3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, la scène coupée, comme promis. Bon appétit ! x')
> 
> Il s'agit ici aussi d'un pan du crossover avec Star Wars. Celleux qui ont lu le neuvième tome de “X-Wing” comprendront la planète-référence.

**3 – Adumar**

_Cycle I – Tome 1 : Hela (#3)_

_Rattaché au chapitre n°13 : Conquistador_

D'après les précieuses observations de Heimdall, le monde d'Adumar était le meilleur candidat pour trouver un vaisseau spatial nécessaire à la prochaine phase des plans du Roi.

Les deux espions asgardiens les plus chevronnés se trouvèrent propulsés par Bifröst, avec un point d'atterrissage discret, vers cette planète fortement ancrée dans la culture et le culte des pilotes. Gúrd et Hadrian prirent sans attendre le chemin du gigantesque marché de vaisseaux.

Ils se trouvèrent face à une très large gamme de choix. Le budget n'était cependant pas un problème majeur dans leurs esprits : Odin les avait, en personne, dotés d'un certain nombre de pierres précieuses et de bijoux provenant du trésor royal, que les vendeurs n'auraient qu'à échanger à leur guise contre la monnaie ayant cours dans leur territoire.

Un large vaisseau attira finalement leur regard. Ils s'approchèrent du vendeur pour obtenir des informations supplémentaires.

\- Messieurs, les salua l'homme. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Nous souhaiterions des détails sur le vaisseau derrière vous, fit Hadrian.

\- Et que voulez-vous savoir, exactement ?

Il s'avéra que le vaisseau, en dehors de ses caractéristiques techniques ennuyeuses et compliquées – bien que primordialement intéressantes pour les deux espions –, pouvait transporter jusqu'à une cinquantaine de personnes, plus une charge non négligeable de provisions, et était équipé des dernières versions des technologies de bord. Sa carlingue était surmontée d'un armement léger, mais suffisant pour une mission de reconnaissance.

Lorsque Gúrd présenta le petit trésor qui leur servait de monnaie d'échange, cependant, le vendeur éclata de rire.

\- Je n'accepte que les crédits républicains, vous savez ! Nous sommes peut-être dans la Bordure Extérieure, mais nous ne sommes pas tous des sauvages !

\- Comme nous venons des Régions Inconnues, nous ne disposons pas de cette monnaie, expliqua stoïquement Gúrd.

\- Pour vous prouver notre bonne foi, nous pouvons vous accompagner chez un commerçant qui pourra estimer la valeur de ces joyaux, ajouta Hadrian. S'ils ne sont pas suffisants, alors nous renoncerons à la vente sans tenter de vous entourlouper.

\- Nous vous le jurons sur notre honneur. Plutôt mourir que de trahir cette promesse.

\- Oh là là, pas besoin d'être aussi dramatiques, vous savez, répliqua le vendeur. Je ne vous aurais pas laissés m'arnaquer, de toute façon. Je ne suis pas un amateur. Il se trouve qu'un ami m'a parlé d'un expert très fiable, à quelques rues d'ici. Je tiens absolument à me débarrasser de ce vaisseau trop gros pour ma nouvelle activité, mais pas à n'importe quel prix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour la petite histoire de l'origine du Conquistador ;)
> 
> \--> [Tome 1, chapitre n°13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/62258314)


	4. Chiss et Asgardiennes (Hela #4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme mentionné deux textes plus tôt, il existe une version alternative du chapitre 14, mais il a été remanié parce qu'il ne correspondait pas avec ce que j'avais en tête. Je vous propose cependant, en accompagnement de la publication de celui définitif, cette version originale.

**4 – Chiss et Asgardiennes**

_Cycle I – Tome 1 : Hela (#4)_

_Version originale du chapitre n°14 : Avidich_

Le _Conquistador_ s'arrima au croiseur, et Hela se doutait que les aliens allaient débarquer à bord. Elle positionna donc toutes ses Valkyries dans le couloir, telle une haie d'honneur. Rowenn et elle-même attendaient que le sas s'ouvre sur le tunnel d'arrimage.

Elles n'attendirent pas bien longtemps. Les aliens arrivèrent bientôt face à elles. Ils étaient effectivement humanoïdes, mis à part la couleur inhabituelle de leur peau et de leurs yeux – une apparence qui rappelait celle des Jotüns, même si les aliens face à elles n'avaient rien de Géants.

Le Commandant Vissu'ohouw'rozu fut le premier à mettre le pied à bord du _Conquistador_. Il examina avec attention les lieux, et surtout la légion féminine dispersée tout le long du couloir.

\- Je ne suis pas bien certain de vos intentions, déclara l'alien à l'attention de Hela. Vos troupes sont-elles disposées ainsi pour tomber en embuscade sur les miennes, lorsqu'elles entreront pour fouiller votre vaisseau ?

\- En temps que cheffe militaire, je ne vais certainement pas donner les détails de mes potentielles stratégies à quelqu'un que je n'ai pas encore pu identifier comme étant allié ou ennemi, sourit Hela. Mais je suis persuadée que l'on peut discuter de ce point précis avant que vous ne débarquiez vos soldats sur mon terrain, comme ça j'aurai une idée de quel ordre donner à mes Valkyries.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sur votre terrain, lui rappela Vissu'ohouw'rozu. Vous êtes dans la zone souveraine de l'Ascendance Chiss et, de plus, vous y êtes entrées illégalement et au beau milieu d'une bataille nous opposant déjà à des envahisseurs.

\- Je suis sur mon terrain dès lors que des troupes asgardiennes s'y trouvent, répliqua sèchement Hela en perdant son sourire au profit de son habituelle expression dignement neutre.

Le Commandant Vissu'ohouw'rozu plissa ses yeux lumineux.

\- Nous n'avons jamais entendu parler d'Asgard, l'informa-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant. Notre Royaume débute à peine ses conquêtes d'expansion.

\- Et vous ne provenez pas du côté de la République Galactique, poursuivit l'alien. À moins d'avoir fait un détour monumental. J'en conclus donc que l'Ascendance doit vous considérer comme une civilisation inédite, et traiter avec vous avec précaution, car vous pourriez être des renforts pour notre ennemi.

\- Cela aurait pu être une possibilité, reconnut Hela. Cependant, vous pouvez constater que notre vaisseau n'est pas équipé pour une guerre ouverte.

\- Vous pourriez être des renforts terrestres, argumenta l'alien. Nos adversaires mènent également un assaut sur notre colonie d'Avidich.

\- Aucun des croiseurs ennemis n'a tenté de nous récupérer à notre arrivée, nota l'Exécutrice.

-En effet, ce sont deux éléments qui me font tendre vers une simple coïncidence. Je ne peux cependant pas vous libérer, en vertu des ordres qui ont été donnés à la Flotte. Nous allons fouiller votre vaisseau, puis, dès que cette bataille prendra fin, vous serez conduites vers notre capitale pour vous expliquer devant nos autorités.

\- Nous pourrions aussi trouver un avantage à cette coïncidence, proposa Hela d'une voix suave. Voyez-vous, mes Valkyries n'ont pas du d'action depuis une éternité... Elles pourraient être vos renforts, au sol. Cela les occuperait en attendant que nous sortions de ce mauvais pas.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de renforts, affirma Vissu'ohouw'rozu avec une inflexion dans sa voix qui indiquait une fierté blessée. Et de toute manière, ce n'est pas en vous adonnant à ce type de jeu politique que vous vous assurerez la clémence de l'Ascendance.

\- Je vous laisse fouiller ce vaisseau, accepta Hela à contrecœur, mais je vous demande de reconsidérer ma proposition.

\- Puisque vous insistez tant, je vais devoir la transmettre à mes supérieurs. En attendant, vous et tout votre équipage devez nous suivre à bord du _Colossus_ , afin que nous vous gardions à l'œil.

.

Hela et l'ensemble des Valkyries furent conduites dans ce qui semblait être la salle de contrôle principale du croiseur. Des aliens – Chiss ? – de tous âges, hommes comme femmes, se tenaient à leurs postes respectifs. Le pont était donc calme, à l'exception des informations et des ordres échangés.

\- L'Amiral en charge du combat se trouve sur un autre vaisseau, précisa le Commandant Vissu'ohouw'rozu. Vous le rencontrerez bientôt.

\- Vu que nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre..., fit Hela d'un ton plaintif. Vous ne nous autorisez même pas à vous apporter notre aide et notre talent pour la guerre...

Elle se doutait bien que _cette_ stratégie de manipulation ne la mènerait absolument nulle part, mais jouer avec ses geôliers était tout ce qui lui restait dans l'immédiat, alors elle n'allait pas se priver de ce maigre lot de consolation.

\- Vous pouvez toujours nous apporter une forme d'aide, répliqua l'alien.

\- Oh, laquelle, dites-moi donc ?

\- L'information, dit-il doucement.

\- À quel propos ?

\- Sur votre civilisation. Sur la raison d'une légion entièrement féminine. Ou bien encore sur comment vous vous débrouillez pour comprendre et parler le Cheunh aussi impeccablement.

Ce dernier point semblait le rendre particulièrement suspicieux, remarqua Hela. Autant désamorcer immédiatement un danger qui n'avait pas lieu d'exister.

\- Tous les Asgardiens sont dotés du don bien utile de comprendre et de parler toutes les langues auxquelles ils sont confrontés, expliqua-t-elle à son interlocuteur méfiant. C'est pour nous aussi naturel que de respirer. Nous ne nous exprimons pas spécifiquement en Cheunh, car nous n'en avons aucune connaissance. La traduction est inconsciente.

Un jeune officier vint à la rencontre du Commandant. À voix basse, il lui communiqua quelques informations, apparemment à propos de la situation au sol, qui n'était pas aussi satisfaisante qu'elle avait pu leur être rapportée.

Hela se demanda si la présence d'une légion de guerrières sur le pont ferait finalement plier la fierté Chiss.

.

Une ou deux heures s'écoulèrent encore probablement, et le Commandant Vissu'ohouw'rozu semblait de plus en plus tendu, malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas le laisser paraître. Il fit plusieurs allers-retours sur le pont, entre sa console comm et le groupe de prisonnières.

Finalement, et comme Hela l'espérait, il craqua.

\- L'Amiral, après avoir attentivement écouté toutes les informations que j'avais à lui transmettre concernant les Valkyries, et que vous m'avez gracieusement fournies, a décidé de vous laisser votre chance, déclara-t-il. Nous allons les faire intervenir au sol. Elles seront bien évidemment strictement encadrées par nos propres soldats. Souhaitez-vous les accompagner sur Avidich ?

\- Ce sera un grand honneur, sourit Hela. Et comme toujours, son sourire exprimait toute cette joie sadique qui précédait la bataille.

\- Très bien. Nous vous rendons toutes les armes que nous vous avions confisquées.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette version était finalement tout aussi convaincante que celle qui a été choisie pour le tome, mais je préférais une approche plus rebelle que diplomatique de la situation. Certaines phrases auront survécu dans la version finale, mais malheureusement, j'ai dû faire l'impasse sur certains éléments que je trouvais sympathiques mais qui ne rentraient pas dans le puzzle du remaniement.
> 
> \--> [Tome 1, chapitre n°14](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/62477380)


	5. Valkyries (Hela #5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il me semble avoir entendu que vous aimiez les Valkyries ? Voilà une scène coupée centrée sur notre chouchoute Brunnhilde ;)

**5 – Valkyries**

_Cycle I – Tome 1 : Hela (#5)_

_Rattaché au chapitre n°23 : Reconstruction artificielle_

La taverne était bruyante mais chaleureuse. Située en plein cœur de la ville, elle avait été unanimement choisie par les Valkyries pour célébrer en grande pompe le nouveau siècle.

Des centaines de femmes, dans leur bel uniforme bleu clair, occupaient nettement l'espace très encombré de ce bar pourtant plutôt large. Les autres fêtards étaient de simples citoyens des deux sexes, ou bien des soldats de l'Armée de Défense. Militaires et civils oubliaient leurs statuts dans l'ivresse de la fête – dans l'ivresse tout court.

Brunnhilde était pour le moment sagement assise à l'une des tables, une chope de bière devant elle. La première de cette longue soirée. Elle était arrivée en retard, mais elle avait tout à fait l'intention de le rattraper. Pour l'instant, l'esprit encore clair, elle en profitait pour effectuer un repérage dans la foule – même si elle savait parfaitement bien qu'au moment de conclure enfin avec une belle dame, elle n'aurait plus les idées nettes depuis un moment déjà.

Son regard sombre s'était enfin arrêté sur une séduisante citoyenne blonde, lorsque Rowenn apparut entre deux soldats, se dirigeant vers elle.

\- Eh bien ! l'interpella la Commandante. Tu n'es pas encore en train de festoyer ?

\- Je viens tout juste d'arriver, répliqua Brunnhilde en regardant la femme à la peau sombre s'asseoir face à elle, visiblement titubante. Mais toi, apparemment, tu as pris de l'avance !

C'était comme ça que ça fonctionnait chez les Valkyries : une fois les grands patrons partis, elles ne s'embarrassaient plus du moindre protocole.

\- Oh, allez, reprit Rowenn, ça va pas être trop compliqué pour toi de me rattraper, hein ?

Pour toute réponse, Brunnhilde but cul-sec le reste de sa chope, ne quittant pas sa sœur d'armes du regard.

\- Deux bières ! réclama joyeusement Rowenn au serveur qui passait pas là. J'ai dit que tu pouvais encore me rattraper, continua-t-elle à l'attention de son amie, mais j'ai jamais dit que j'allais te faciliter la tâche.

\- C'est une compétition qui me plaît bien, sourit Brunnhilde.

\- Tu l'as vu, ce beau soldat, là-bas ? fit Rowenn en le désignant d'un geste de la tête.

\- C'est ta cible, hein ?

\- Ouais. Et toi, c'est qui la tienne ?

\- J'ai une vague idée, mais je n'en suis pas encore certaine.

\- Regarde-moi toutes ces belles femmes ici, ce soir ! Tu vas avoir l'embarras du choix ! Tu pourrais même en choisir plusieurs d'un coup, ha ha ha !

Rowenn s'empara de la chope que lui tendait le serveur, et la siffla d'une traite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--> [Tome 1, chapitre n°23](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/64231768)


	6. Délivrance (Hela #6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le sort de Hela dans la fic régulière vous fait déprimer ? Alors ce texte... n'a pas vocation à vous remonter le moral, hélas.

**6 – Délivrance**

_Cycle I – Tome 1 : Hela (#6)_

_Rattaché au chapitre n°26 : Un carnage malheureux_

Cela faisait des heures que la douleur avait commencé. Des heures interminables, inquantifiables, qui se ressentaient comme des jours entiers, au fur et à mesure que les crampes grimpaient en intensité. Ou peut-être était-ce que parce que Hela avait depuis longtemps perdu toute notion du temps, depuis les débuts de sa captivité.

Les contractions lui déchiraient désormais le ventre, bien que celui-ci restait résolument plat. Comme si l'intimité de la Déesse déchue n'avait jamais été violée maintes et maintes fois au cours des siècles. Comme si ces abus n'avaient jamais créé un monstre hybride, tapi dans ses entrailles. Comme si celui-ci ne cherchait pas désormais à voir le jour.

Le chamane l'avait faite transporter dans la chambre de Laufey dès les premiers signes du travail. Le souverain les y avait rejoints dès qu'il eut remis le pied sur son monde. L'attente s'était installée.

Hela était à peine consciente de la bataille qui se déroulait hors des murs du palais. Les crampes réclamaient une énergie considérable à son corps éprouvé.

Mais, malgré l'assaut désormais continu des contractions lancinantes, elle ne criait pas.

Elle n'en avait plus la force.

Bientôt, un instinct vieux comme la Création se manifesta dans cet océan de douleur aveugle. Il _fallait_ qu'elle pousse. Elle _devait_ aider la naissance.

Hela se concentra du mieux possible, et tenta d'accompagner les contractions. Le chamane Jotün lui parlait, mais elle entendait à peine le son de sa voix, et elle ne saisissait pas le sens de ses propos.

Pousser sur la crampe. Relâcher. Pousser. Relâcher. Elle sentit bientôt distinctement une gêne dans son entrejambe. Cela semblait rond et dur comme un crâne. _Pousser. Relâcher._ Le crâne descendit encore, la constriction s'élargit. _Pousser. Relâcher._ Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais pris la peine de se documenter sur cet acte naturel ? Probablement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention sérieuse d'enfanter un jour. _Pousser. Relâcher._ Le petit être était aux portes du monde extérieur...

Une gigantesque contraction plus tard, elle sentit le plus gros de la gêne s'expulser toute seule. Le chamane tira pour extraire le reste du nouveau-né.

Le bébé poussa un cri, et Hela put à peine entrevoir sa peau bleue avant qu'un brouillard ne vienne obscurcir sa vision.

Elle se sentait vide. Elle se demandait si tout ceci était réel – si _elle_ était réelle. La sensation de froid lui sembla soudain étrangère, comme si l'air glacial de Jotünheim ne pouvait plus l'atteindre.

Bientôt, il lui sembla également qu'elle n'avait plus de corps physique. Elle ne ressentit plus sa propre respiration. Elle ne ressentit plus le liquide chaud et visqueux qui s'écoulait d'entre ses jambes. Elle ne ressentit plus non plus l'instrument en métal froid qui s'enfonçait jusqu'à trouver son utérus pour en racler les parois.

Ses yeux ouverts ne voyaient plus rien. Elle était coupée de la réalité, sourde, anesthésiée, l'esprit vide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qu'ai-je donc fait à cette pauvre chérie ? T.T
> 
> \--> [Tome 1, chapitre n°26](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/64706101)


	7. L'histoire du soir (Hela #7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette scène coupée existe uniquement parce que j'ai ressenti le besoin soudain d'écrire sur une petite Hela réclamant une histoire à son père adoré. Et en plus, ça permettra de compenser pour la noirceur du texte précédent.

**7 – L'histoire du soir**

_Cycle I – Tome 1 : Hela (#7)_

_Rattaché au chapitre n°32 : Vaincue_

\- Père ? demanda une petite voix. J'arrive pas à m'endormir. Pouvez-vous venir me lire une histoire ?

Odin releva la tête du long rouleau de parchemin qu'il lisait, et son regard se posa sur une petite princesse qui avait passé la tête par l’entrebâillement de la porte de son bureau.

\- Tu as oublié une formule magique dans ta demande, Hela, lui sourit-il.

\- S'il vous plaît ?

Cette enfant avait le don de faire fondre, à coup sûr, son cœur de guerrier. Odin hocha la tête, et se leva. Il prit sa fille par la main, et la raccompagna dans la chambre qu'elle n'aurait pas dû quitter. Ils y rencontrèrent une gouvernante en panique.

\- Ah, la voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit entrer Hela aux côtés de son père. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la voir filer, désolée, sire...

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, madame, la rassura Odin. Je sais à quel point cette petite peut se montrer rusée pour parvenir à ses fins...

Hela leva un regard innocent vers lui, mais elle ne le dupa pas.

\- Je m'occupe de la remettre au lit, sire, reprit la gouvernante.

\- Ce ne sera pas la peine, car Hela m'a demandé de lui lire une histoire.

\- Mais enfin, sire, vous devez être bien trop occupé pour cela !

\- Je ne suis jamais trop occupé pour passer du temps avec cette friponne.

\- Si vous le dites, Votre Majesté...

La gouvernante lui fit la révérence, et se retira pour laisser père et fille seuls dans la chambre.

\- Allez, sous les couvertures, maintenant, chipie, ordonna gentiment Odin. Quelle histoire veux-tu entendre, ce soir ?

\- Celle du Nain et du chaudron ensorcelé, répliqua la petite fille en grimpant sur son lit.

Odin la borda tendrement, puis déposa un léger baiser sur ses longs cheveux noirs, avant de prendre place sur la chaise à côté du lit et d'ouvrir le livre de contes au chapitre correspondant.

\- Il était une fois, commença-t-il doucement, un farouche Nain de Nidavellir...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est mignon tout plein, j'ai envie d'en écrire tellement, tellement plus * - *
> 
> \--> [Tome 1, chapitre n°32](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/65726170)


	8. Premiers pas (Loki #1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il n'était pas question de laisser ce tome 2 sans Chronique égarée, bien qu'il comporte sensiblement moins de chapitres que le premier. Aujourd'hui, ce sera une reprise et adaptation d'un texte que j'avais écrit en 2014, disponible dans le recueil « I've loved you for a thousand years » (texte n°1).

**8 – Premiers pas**

_Cycle I – Tome 2 : Loki (#1)_

_Rattaché au chapitre n°4 : Adieux_

Thor prenait son rôle de grand frère très au sérieux. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les quatre ensemble en classe de socialisation du jardin d'enfants, et que ses amis Volstagg et Fandral se moquaient de Loki, beaucoup plus petit et chétif que Thor malgré leur faible différence d'âge, ce dernier n'hésitait pas à venger cet _affront_ en usant de ses poings.

Il passait aussi beaucoup de temps à jouer avec son petit frère, et parfois créait des histoires farfelues dans son langage enfantin pour les lui raconter pour l'endormir l'après-midi.

Alors, lorsqu'il fut décidé que Loki était tout de même en âge de faire ses premiers pas – après avoir accumulé un retard qui commençait à déplaire à Odin –, et que Thor vit chaque jour son frère pleurer devant l'insistance de Frigga et d'Ërinn, il se donna pour mission de l'aider.

Tout d'abord, il fallait que le cadet puisse se tenir debout sans que le petit prince aîné ne l'aide. Après quelques jours à s'exercer tous les deux sous l'œil vigilant de Holda et d'Ërinn, ce fut un Loki tout souriant et tout fier qui montra ses progrès à Odin et à Frigga.

Puis vint ensuite la marche en elle-même. Quelques bonnes gamelles plus tard, le plus jeune des deux princes parvenait enfin à faire quelques pas presque tout seul. Thor se tenait toujours derrière lui pour le rattraper si Loki venait à tomber.

Leurs parents étaient réellement contents du lien puissant qui unissait les deux frères. Ils espéraient qu'il ne se briserait jamais.

Un soir, Frigga entra doucement dans la salle de jeux des deux petits princes, et elle observa en souriant un Loki gazouillant qui poursuivait Thor dans toute la pièce. L'aîné finit par laisser son cadet le rattraper, et ils roulèrent sur le sol matelassé en riant aux éclats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez bien profité de cette dose de fluff domestique, parce que ce n'est malheureusement pas fait pour être la norme de cette saga :o
> 
> \--> [Tome 2, chapitre n°4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510199/chapters/67676747)


	9. Réminiscences (Loki #2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Déjà de retour, et comme vous vous en doutez, ce ne sera pas aussi fluffy aujourd'hui...

**9 – Réminiscences**

_Cycle I – Tome 2 : Loki (#2)_

_Rattaché au chapitre n°5 : Histoire revisitée_

\- Je te somme de renoncer immédiatement à cette idée saugrenue d'apprendre la magie à Loki, fit Odin d'un ton sévère. Cela ne fait pas partie de l'éducation d'un prince.

Au-dehors, derrière la large baie vitrée qui les enfermait dans leur chambre tempérée, la pluie tombait intensément à l'heure où un coucher de soleil aurait dû illuminer les dorures des murs. Les deux époux royaux se faisaient face avec la froideur typique de leurs scènes de ménage.

\- Il en est hors de question, répliqua sèchement Frigga.

\- Et pourquoi donc te permets-tu de refuser d'obéir à un ordre direct de ton souverain ?

\- Parce que tu as pris ta décision pour de mauvaises raisons. Tu es terrifié.

\- Et n'ai-je pas une excellente raison de l'être ? rétorqua-t-il. Tu souhaites apprendre la sorcellerie à... au fils de la plus désastreuse calamité qui ait un jour frappé notre royaume. S'il se révèle aussi puissant qu' _elle_ ne l'était, quel espoir avons-nous de le contrôler s'il devient dangereux pour Yggdrasil tout entier ?

\- Tout simplement en l'encadrant dès son plus jeune âge. Si nous posons des limites avec bienveillance, alors il sera enclin à les respecter toute sa vie.

\- Est-ce que tu m'accuses d'avoir négligé H... mon aînée ? gronda Odin.

\- Eh bien, il me semble en tous cas que tu n'as jamais réellement pris la peine d'encadrer Hela, et ce, dans n'importe quel domaine. Ni Loki ni Thor ne devraient être habitués à une telle souplesse, même s'ils ne doivent pas non plus être entravés dans chacun de leurs mouvements.

\- Alors, la souplesse sacrifiée, en ce qui concerne Loki, doit impérativement être la sorcellerie.

\- Il est _né_ pour cela. Il deviendra très malheureux s'il ne peut pas apprendre à canaliser son énergie dans la magie.

\- Mieux vaut “malheureux” que “dangereux”, marmonna Odin en se détournant.

\- T'entends-tu seulement parler ?! s'insurgea Frigga en se déplaçant vivement pour se trouver de nouveau dans le champ de vision de son époux. C'est de notre _fils_ , de notre propre enfant dont nous discutons, pas d'un objet sans âme ni conscience !

\- Je ne peux pas me permettre d'élever une autre arme de destruction massive... Ni de devoir le châtier lorsqu'il deviendra incontrôlable...

\- Il ne sera pas initié à une magie de guerre, seulement à des illusions et autres métamorphoses. Mais il a désespérément besoin de cet apprentissage...

\- Le peuple ne voudra pas d'un prince sorcier ! s'emporta Odin. Sur Asgard, la magie est strictement une affaire de femmes, et souvent de celles qui sont les moins recommandables. Tu n'as été acceptée ici que parce que tu es née sur Vanaheim, où les coutumes sont quelque peu différentes.

\- Les capacités magiques de Loki n'auront pas besoin d'être révélées publiquement. Cela peut être l'une des limites que nous lui imposerons.

\- Je suis las de cette dispute, Frigga, soupira Odin. Et je suppose que tu trouveras toujours un moyen d'agir comme tu le souhaites, même sans mon accord.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire dire cela ? demanda la Reine avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Tu as entendu mes arguments et mes craintes, poursuivit-il sans relever. Tu dois avoir conscience de ce dont tu te porteras garante. Pas seulement de l'apprentissage de Loki, mais aussi du chaos qu'il pourra semer s'il venait à déraper. Je t'en tiendrais pour responsable.

\- Je ne suis pas une enfant, Odin, j'ai parfaitement conscience de la situation. Mais si j'échoue à élever un sorcier mesuré, les responsabilités de cet échec iront aux personnes qui auront réellement créé le contexte qui aura fait exploser Loki.

Cette dernière menace resta longtemps suspendue entre eux deux, les imprégnant lentement mais sûrement de ses multiples implications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Frigga * - *
> 
> \--> [Tome 2, chapitre n°5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510199/chapters/67824263)


	10. Le sorcier (Loki #3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez, je vous offre une scène coupée :)

**10 – Le sorcier**

_Cycle I – Tome 2 : Loki (#3)_

_Rattaché au chapitre n°9 : Fondamentalement différent, fondamentalement perdu_

\- Super coup de pied de Géant des Glaces ! s'écria Thor en frappant dans la balle en cuir.

Celle-ci vola bien plus haut que la tête de Volstagg, gardien des buts improvisés, et fila droit dans un épais amas de ronces. Fandral laissa échapper un cri de frustration.

\- Beau travail, Thor, ironisa Loki.

Les quatre garçonnets se regardèrent pendant un instant, ne sachant que faire. Puis le visage de Thor s'illumina.

\- Je vais aller la récupérer ! Un grand guerrier ne doit pas avoir peur des ronces, sinon ce serait ridicule !

\- Mère nous a interdit d'y aller, lui rappela son frère. Et puis, moi aussi, j'ai eu une idée.

Loki se baissa pour ramasser un banal caillou. Il sentit les regards scrutateurs des deux amis de Thor sur lui, mais il décida de ne pas y prêter attention. Il fallait qu'il se concentre pour sauver la partie et la remettre sur les rails.

Le caillou dans sa main s'illumina de vert, puis se mit à grandir. Il devint très rapidement une balle en cuir semblable en tous points à celle que Thor venait d'égarer. Loki dut la tenir à deux mains pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

\- C'est un sorcier ! hurla Fandral en le pointant du doigt.

\- Il va tous nous jeter un sort ! s'écria Volstagg.

Les deux comparses s'enfuirent en courant du terrain de jeu, en direction du palais. Loki resta planté là où il se trouvait, abasourdi.

\- Mais... mais je voulais juste vous aider..., dit-il à Thor, les yeux remplis de larmes.

\- Je sais, mon frère, je sais..., le rassura le petit prince blond en le prenant dans ses bras. Mais ils sont trop stupides pour l'avoir compris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--> [Tome 2, chapitre n°9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510199/chapters/68518518)


	11. Métamorphoses (Loki #4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aujourd'hui, la Chronique égarée va partir dans des thèmes très délicats. En effet, conjointement au chapitre n°20 et à ses révélations, nous allons ici lire un flashback de la nuit maudite où Loki a pu se rendre compte que même son propre corps ne pouvait entrer dans les normes. Je pense qu'un rating M peut réellement s'appliquer ici (même si c'est déjà le rating du recueil), même si les descriptions physiques n'ont qu'un but clinique malgré les termes employés. Je me dois surtout de vous alerter que la fin de ce texte comporte un “lime”, et que vu le contexte, celui-ci peut être en partie catalogué en “dubious consent”.

**11 – Métamorphoses**

_Cycle I – Tome 2 : Loki (#4)_

_Rattaché au chapitre n°20 : Hors normes_

Cette nuit-là, le sommeil de Loki avait été particulièrement agité. L'adolescent – presque un jeune homme, désormais – voyait certaines de ses nuits perturbées par ses hormones et donc, par des rêves plus ou moins explicites, à sa plus grande honte.

Cette nuit-là, donc, il rêva à de nombreuses choses condamnées par la bienséance, et d'autant plus confuses pour lui car il s'y voyait incarné par une jeune fille, du même âge, de la même corpulence et avec les mêmes cheveux de jais que lui.

Son double, mais en féminin.

Loki s'éveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur. Toutes les sensations agréables qu'il avait pu ressentir durant son fantasme nocturne se voyaient effacées par une terreur sourde, remontant du plus profond de son être.

Ce rêve signifiait-il qu'il était en réalité d'essence féminine, comme ses inclinaisons pour la magie et les beaux garçons semblaient déjà l'indiquer depuis un certain temps ?

Loki se leva brusquement de son lit, et se dirigea vers sa salle d'eau personnelle, attenante à sa chambre. Il ne risquait donc pas d'y croiser âme qui vive, d'autant plus qu'Ërinn ne dormait plus, depuis longtemps, dans sa petite chambre de gouvernante.

Il devait _savoir_.

Il devait _voir_.

Dans une lumière tamisée, la porte soigneusement verrouillée, il se déshabilla, les mains tremblantes. Nu comme un ver, il fit face au miroir.

Son reflet était, à son grand soulagement, parfaitement conforme à ce qui était physiquement attendu chez un individu de sexe masculin. Il ressemblait à celui qu'il avait toujours été.

Mais alors, que pouvait bien être ce drôle de rêve, corroboré par nombre de ses goûts, assumés ou dissimulés avec soin ?

Loki scruta une fois de plus son corps, aussi bien dans le miroir qu'en réalité. Il se sentait perplexe.

Il eut soudain une idée folle. Son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade, principalement d'appréhension.

L'appréhension de peut-être bientôt découvrir celui qu'il était vraiment.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il fit apparaître une illusion sur son corps dénudé. Une illusion féminine. Peut-être alors que le miroir lui renverrait un reflet dont il pourrait instinctivement dire qu'il s'agissait du sien.

Loki rouvrit les yeux. Comme prévu, une très jeune femme se tenait à sa place. Grande, menue, de longs cheveux de jais, et un regard vert intense. Elle était conforme à la fille qu'il avait incarnée dans son fantasme nocturne.

Et elle lui paraissait profondément familière. Comme s'il était elle, et qu'elle était lui.

Les yeux de Loki s'embuèrent de larmes de honte. Il s'était toujours senti anormal dans cette société asgardienne, et il commençait enfin à comprendre l'ampleur de cette anormalité.

Il était détraqué, perverti, au plus profond de son âme et de son corps.

Soudain, des crampes vinrent interrompre ses réflexions. Elles étaient localisées dans sa poitrine, mais aussi, et surtout, dans son bas-ventre et dans son entrejambe. Elles grimpèrent graduellement en intensité, et il finit par courber l'échine devant leur puissance.

Il mit fin à l'illusion, et s'affala au sol, roulé en boule, mordant le poing pour ne pas hurler. Les autres ne devaient surtout pas être mis au courant. _Personne_ ne devait savoir, _personne_ ne devait avoir la moindre idée de sa déviance mentale et physique.

Les crampes s'estompèrent doucement, et Loki décida de se relever, bien que son souffle était encore court.

En croisant de nouveau son reflet dans le miroir, il vit qu'une jeune femme se tenait toujours à sa place.

Elle ne ressemblait pas exactement à l'illusion qu'il avait fait disparaître. Elle avait les cheveux aussi courts que lui.

La différence s'arrêtait là.

Car elle – _lui-même ?_ – avait des petits seins, qui se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration erratique. Elle avait des hanches plus larges que lui. Et surtout, en lieu et place où il aurait dû _sentir_ le poids familier de ses testicules et de son pénis, elle possédait – et il _sentait_ – des grandes lèvres aussi quasiment imberbes qu'il ne l'était habituellement.

Loki baissa les yeux vers son propre corps, et le vit tel qu'il lui était apparu dans le miroir, ce qui excluait un sortilège placé sur celui-ci. Mais pourtant, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait signifier.

Seul le mot « monstre » lui venait à l'esprit.

Tremblant, il passa les mains sur ses seins, et les découvrit aussi sensibles que s'ils étaient vrais. C'était donc probablement le cas. Il baissa les bras jusqu'à ce que ses doigts entrent en contact avec cette entrejambe qui lui était totalement étrangère sur sa propre personne. Avec honte, il poursuivit digitalement son exploration à l'intérieur, et toutes les muqueuses lui semblèrent atrocement réelles.

En pleurant, il laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, ce corps qui ne ressemblait plus à celui qu'il avait habité toute sa vie durant. Si la transformation s'avérait permanente, comment expliquerait-il à ses parents qu'ils avaient désormais une fille en guise de second enfant ?

Il s'écroula à genoux devant le miroir, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues et les sanglots lui secouant la poitrine et les épaules. Son reflet le répugnait autant qu'il le fascinait.

La rage et le désespoir prirent finalement le dessus dans cette guerre émotionnelle, et il couvrit son nouveau corps de nombreux coups de poings, en silence. Il n'eut plus la notion du temps au milieu de cette expression violente de la haine qu'il éprouvait envers lui-même.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta progressivement, mais il pleurait encore. Tous ses repères allaient forcément changer, désormais, que son état soit permanent ou non. Même s'il retrouvait son apparence masculine, il conserverait une trace indélébile de cette nuit atroce.

Avait-elle d'ailleurs l'obligation d'être _entièrement_ atroce ?...

Quitte à se retrouver coincé en femme, autant qu'il en profite pour s'assurer de son entière fonctionnalité, surtout s'il venait à se faire mettre à la porte et que ce bannissement l'offrait à la merci des rues les plus malfamées d'Asgard.

Les mains toujours tremblantes, Loki se décida à tester digitalement ses nouveaux organes génitaux. Il s'agissait tout autant d'une exploration naturellement curieuse, que d'un essai pour tester sa potentielle carrière de prostituée sans nom ni titre. Gauchement, il expérimenta, et cela lui prit un temps monumental, assis face au miroir, les jambes écartées, observant tous ses propres mouvements.

Dans un frisson, il atteignit finalement l'extase. Une sensation si plaisante qu'il considéra immédiatement son nouveau corps sous un autre angle.

Celui-ci se retransforma alors, mais Loki avait trouvé en cette expérience traumatisante une nouvelle approche de lui-même, et une fois la terreur passée, cette perspective ne lui apparaissait plus que sous ses meilleurs avantages.

Mais _personne_ ne devait jamais le savoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'hésite à écrire ou non une mini-fic dérivée de cette Chronique, pour amener Loki vers son habitude des expériences bisexuelles décrites dans le chapitre 20... Hmm, choix cornélien...  
> -> [Tome 2, chapitre n°20](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510199/chapters/70608579)
> 
> Hmpf. Eh bien c'est fait, finalement. Rendez-vous lundi pour découvrir « Métamorphoses », en six parties !  
> -> [« Métamorphoses » (Les Bonus #1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835349/chapters/70726971)


	12. Le voisin de palier (Dessel #1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tout comme la dernière fois, cette Chronique – la première à accompagner votre lecture du tome 3 – va traiter de thèmes délicats. Deux mots-clés pour les désigner : “non-consentement” et “pédophilie” :o
> 
> Chronique non tirée du roman. Headcanon suivant le thème sombre de la saga.

**12 – Le voisin de palier**

_Cycle I – Tome 3 : Dessel (#1)_

_Rattachée au chapitre n°4 : Alopécie_

Dessel rentrait tard d'une journée éprouvante dans les tunnels sans fin serpentant sous la surface fade d'Apatros. Ses courbatures s'avéraient tellement douloureuses qu'il avait peiné à remonter à la surface, et il était donc monté dans le tout dernier transport, bien longtemps après son père et les amis de celui-ci.

Ces derniers s'étaient d'ailleurs probablement rendus directement à la cantina, car même en arrivant aux baraquements dix minutes après Hurst, il ne l'avait croisé nulle part – ni dans leur logement, ni dans les douches, ni dans les rues alentours. Tant mieux, avait-il pensé, car il était trop fatigué pour endurer la haine coutumière de son père.

Il délassa ses muscles endoloris sous la douche bien trop tiède à son goût. L'eau chaude était une denrée rare sur Apatros, comme tout ce qui touchait au confort. Trop tarder faisait que les premiers servis s'en emparaient sans vergogne.

Les douches communes du baraquement furent bientôt occupées par une seconde personne. Keetal, le voisin des Heldane père et fils, arriva quelques minutes après Dessel, et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de songer que son retard n'avait pas les mêmes raisons que le sien. Même si le nouvel arrivant faisait lui aussi partie de l'équipe de jour, il n'avait clairement pas pris le tout dernier speeder en direction de la colonie.

\- Salut, lança Keetal en prenant possession de la cabine à côté de celle de l'adolescent.

\- 'Lut, répondit Dessel en étouffant un bâillement.

Son esprit épuisé ne tiqua pas immédiatement du choix de placement de Keetal. Si les douches communes n'étaient effectivement pas une très grande pièce, elles disposaient de trois cabines – certes sommairement séparées par une fine plaque de plastacier. Et Dessel se trouvait à l'une des extrémités de la rangée.

\- Tu as trimé comme un brave, aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit Keetal sur le ton de la conversation. Tu es le petit gars le plus courageux de cette colonie, tu travailles autant et aussi bien que les grands gars.

C'était clairement un comble que le voisin d'en face se montre plus sympathique que son propre père, mais Dessel, pour l'heure, y prêta à peine attention.

Les brumes entourant son cerveau se dissipèrent cependant d'un seul coup lorsqu'il sentit le corps nu, chaud et humide de Keetal se coller contre son dos.

La respiration de cet homme dans la trentaine était désagréablement proche de son oreille. Keetal entoura le corps encore longiligne de Dessel de ses deux bras puissants, forgés par une demi-douzaine d'années de mines.

\- Tu aurais bien mérité une petite récompense, chuchota-t-il au creux du cou de sa proie.

Dessel déglutit avec difficulté. Un étau comprimait sa gorge alors qu'il prenait l'entière mesure de ce qui était en train de se dérouler contre son gré.

\- J'ai... j'ai simplement besoin de dormir, bafouilla le grand gringalet.

\- Oh, comme c'est dommage, minauda Keetal. Tu ne veux pas essayer avant de voir ? Je te promets de te laisser tranquille si tu te sens vraiment trop épuisé.

\- Non... ça ira, vraiment... Je tiens à peine debout...

\- Une prochaine fois, alors ? Tu sais, tu n'es même pas obligé de sortir des mines, tu pourrais même me rejoindre avant le début de ton service demain matin...

\- C'est ça... On verra demain matin..., murmura Dessel.

\- J'ai hâte, lui souffla Keetal en déposant un baiser sur son épaule contracturée.

L'homme se détacha de lui, probablement à regrets à en juger par sa lenteur, et quitta la pièce. Dessel sentit ses jambes vaciller sous lui, et se maintint de justesse en posant la main sur la paroi face à lui.

Il n'irait certainement pas chez Keetal le lendemain matin. De cela, il en était certain.

Ce qui s'avérait moins catégorique, cependant, c'était le temps qu'il parviendrait à gagner sur les appétits immondes de son voisin de palier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme s'il ne souffrait pas déjà assez à cause de son père... Je suis vraiment un monstre, hein :o
> 
> \--> [Tome 3, chapitre n°4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084223/chapters/71801112)  
> \--> [Les Bonus • #2 : « Le voisin de palier »](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307708/chapters/71971995)


	13. Cinq ans (Dessel #2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette nouvelle Chronique se mettra plutôt dans la tête de Gerd. Comment en est-il arrivé à préparer son coup à l'avance ?
> 
> Chronique non tirée du roman. Headcanon suivant le thème sombre de la saga.

**13 – Cinq ans**

_Cycle I – Tome 3 : Dessel (#2)_

_Rattachée au chapitre n°6 : Provocation_

Dès le réveil, en milieu de matinée, l’importance capitale de la journée n’avait pas réussi à échapper à Gerd. Ses yeux s’étaient ouverts et, depuis lors, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir conscience qu’aujourd’hui était le cinquième anniversaire de la mort de Hurst.

Il avait fait la connaissance de son vieil ami près de deux décennies plus tôt. Gerd arrivait alors seulement sur Apatros, embrigadé dans ce qu’il avait rapidement compris être l’Enfer lui-même. Hurst l’avait rapidement pris sous son aile, et en moins de temps qu’il n’en fallait pour le dire, ils étaient devenus compagnons de beuverie.

L’alcool était le seul et unique moyen, sur cette planète maudite, d’échapper un tant soit peu à sa misérable condition.

Les années s’écoulèrent, et leur amitié tint le choc, même dans cet environnement hostile où la règle du chacun pour soi régnait en maître. Gerd ne put qu’observer, jour après jour, les efforts déployés par Hurst pour élever son fils unique, Dessel, en descendant dans les mines pour remonter de quoi survivre à deux. Et ce morveux n’avait en retour même pas pleuré la mort de son propre père.

Une colère sourde contre cette ingratitude enfla dans sa poitrine, alors même que Gerd attaquait la journée au whisky corellien, seul dans son petit logement. Celle-ci vint s’ajouter au sentiment impérissable de manque qui lui trouait les entrailles à l’acide depuis cinq ans. Hurst lui manquait terriblement, et pas seulement sa compagnie.

Gerd ne l’avouerait jamais à personne – et il n’en avait d’ailleurs jamais parlé à Hurst –, mais ses sentiments allaient plus profond que de l’amitié. Mais par virilité, maître-mot de cette société perdue dans la misère, il gardait et garderait pour toujours cet état de fait au plus profond de lui-même.

Ce mélange intense d’émotions contradictoires le mena à penser à mille manières de confronter Dess sur ce sujet douloureux. Il doutait même que le gamin se souvienne même du jour anniversaire qui marquait la disparition du père dont il ne s’était jamais préoccupé. C’était le prétexte idéal. C’était le seul prétexte qui devrait compter.

Gerd descendit dans les mines, alors même que son service ne commençait qu’à la nuit tombée. Les horaires de travail de l’équipe de jour joueraient à son avantage, car l’ignoble fils de porc zucca serait déjà mort de fatigue, ouvrant des brèches dans sa défense où Gerd, vieux et usé, pourrait sans peine s’engouffrer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--> [Tome 3, chapitre n°6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084223/chapters/72048924)


End file.
